


That Was Interesting...

by Oreosrgay



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Multi, Nosy coworkers, Not Canon Compliant, Office, POV Outsider, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreosrgay/pseuds/Oreosrgay
Summary: The next day she makes a list on her phone about what she knows about Edward Kaspbrak1. He has a husband2. His husband calls him ‘Spaghetti’ and ‘Eds’3. He almost died4. He cusses like a sailor when talking to said husbandNot a very long list--------------------------Or Julie's new boss doesn't mention anything about his home life but Julie wants to get to the bottom of it
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Original Female Character/Original Female Character (background)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 225





	That Was Interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! There is explicit language and some talk about sex so if you're not comfortable with that this fic is not for you. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the story!

Julie is a good worker, one of the best really. She has been working at S&A Co. in the financial department at the Los Angeles office for the better part of 5 years. She has only called in sick 3 times and only took 3 vacation days for her wedding. She always turns in her reports days earlier than her coworkers and always stays on task. She was even friends with the boss. She and her wife had been to dinners and lunches with her boss and his wife a lot. When she heard that they were looking for the new head of the department she had been ecstatic, she knew she was going to get the job. This is why she is baffled when the position doesn't even open up for interviews.

When the higher ups don’t come to her for an interview days before the old boss was set to retire she knows that she isn't going to get the job. A couple days later she hears her coworkers talking about the person who (essentially) took her job. 

“Have you heard about the new boss? He’s starting his first day tomorrow. I guess he’s transferring here from the New York office. I think his name is Edward Cantrak? Kastrak? Something like that,” One of her coworkers, Jerry(she thinks), says to another coworker in his cubicle. 

She’s instructed the next day by an email to greet and show around the office to the new boss, Edward Kaspbrak. Great. 

The next day she arrives to work extra early. If she wants to get anywhere in S&A she needs to befriend the boss again. She wears her best pan suit and heels and starts her work at 7 in the morning, about an hour before anyone usually gets here. At exactly 7:02 she hears the elevator open and shut as she’s finishing a report that she started yesterday. 

She’s so engrossed in her work she doesn’t hear the footsteps coming towards her and only notices someone is in her cubicle when they clear their throat. Startled, she turns around to see a shorter man with a dark suit on, his hair combed perfectly to the side, and a scar on his left cheek. 

“Excuse me, is this the financial department of S&A Co.? I’m looking for Julie” He asks, situating his briefcase on the floor as he reads out her name. 

“Oh! Yes! That’s me! You must be Edward Kaspbrak, it’s nice to meet you,” She smiles and stands up to shake his hand realizing now that she’s slightly taller than him. 

“It’s nice to meet you Julie, I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here so early,” He laughs and Julie can tell he’s nervous. She looks down at his left hand and notices a wedding ring, interesting. 

“Let me show you to your office,” Julie says and moves to the right of her cubicle and down the hall to the boss’ new office. The walls are bare and there are two large bookshelves on either side of the room. There’s a large desk and chair situated on the other end of the room, parallel to the door. On the wall with the door are large windows so that you can see in and out of the office. 

“Thank you Julie, it’ll be a pleasure working with you,” He smiles and closes the door behind him. 

Julie walks back to her office with hopefulness in her chest. Hopefully I can make a new friend, she thinks. 

\---

Or maybe not, she thinks a few weeks into working with Edward Kaspbrak. 

Mr. Kaspbrak (that’s what he wants to be called) has shared nothing personal with his employees in the almost month that he’s worked with them. Every question asked at the coffee machine or at the copier is short or one worded and Julie and her coworkers can only get small smiles from him. The only thing that anyone in the office knows about their new boss is he’s married and he moved to LA from New York. 

Julie doesn’t know what to think about Mr. Kaspbrak. She can see he’s a nice person but she knows nothing about his personal life. Julie thinks he wants to keep it that way. 

“Julie,” Her coworker calls from the hallway, “Kaspbrak wants to see you in his office,”. This happened on the regular as she was the one appointed to give weekly updates on her coworkers and their work. 

She straightens her jacket and walks the length to Mr. Kaspbrak’s office. Since he’s been in his office he put up curtains so no one can see into his office, two large couches along the walls, and his bookshelves are filled to the brim. She knocks on the door and hears a small ‘Come in’ from inside the office and steps in. Mr.Kaspbrak is sitting at his desk and looks up when she comes in. 

“Ms. Walker, please sit,” She does as instructed and waits for him to start their small meeting, “So how’s everyone doing this week? Are all of the reports ready?” He asks. 

“Everyone is doing well and the files should be uploaded so you can see them by tonight. However, Ellen asked me to ask you if it was possible to turn in one of her reports tomorrow?” Julie replies calmly even though she has a feeling that Ellen will have to finish her files faster than she can manage. 

“I don’t-” Mr.kaspbrak is interrupted by his cellphone next to him ringing, and his ears turn red when he looks at the caller ID, “Excuse me, this is important,” Julie promptly goes to stand up but Mr. Kaspbrak holds his hand out to stop her “Don’t worry, this’ll only take a few minutes,” And he answers the phone. 

He answers the phone with a “Hello, Edward Kaspbrak speaking,” and she can hear the other person on the line laugh and say “Babe, why do you have to answer like an asshole? You can obviously see it was me calling,” And she can see Mr.Kaspbrak blushing. Oh, she thinks, it’s his spouse. 

And this is where Julie gets extremely confused. 

“Oh shut the fuck up, asshole, I always answer my phone like that. What do you need? You never call me during the work day?” Mr. Kaspbrak exclaims his face getting red but she can see him trying to stop a smile from coming to fruition. She can tell that the crude words that are being thrown around have no malice behind them. 

Mr. Kaspbrak’s spouse(?) on the other end starts laughing like a maniac and says “You forgot your lunch dumbass, I don’t want you to starve, you know, like a good husband?” And Mr.Kaspbrak responds, “Oh shit, I thought my bag felt light. Are you on your way to see your manager? Can you drop it off?” 

Husband? So Mr. Kaspbrak has a husband. She felt delighted to know that she wasn’t the only queer person in the office and her heart soured. 

“Already on my way, Spaghetti! Should I drop it off at your secretary’s desk?” Spaghetti? What does that mean? A pet name? 

“That would be amazing, babe, thank you so much. I’ll meet you down stairs once I’m done with this small meeting,” Mr.Kaspbrak glances over to Julie and smiles. 

“Wait, you’re in a fucking meeting right now?” Julie can hear that Mr.Kaspbrak’s husband changed his tone of voice. “So is it bad if I start talking about how we made sweet sweet lo-” Mr.Kaspbrak hangs up his phone before his husband can finish his sentence but Julie has an idea of what he was going to say. 

The room is silent and Julie wants to laugh her ass off because the image of Mr. Kaspbrak she made in her mind completely shattered. She would have never guessed that was how her boss acted outside of work. 

Mr. Kaspbrak is red in the face as he puts his phone down and squeaks out “Sorry about that, he can be a lot sometimes,” He laughs and sits up straight, trying to keep his composure. Julie can tell he’s nervous. 

“Don't worry,” Julie starts, “My wife calls me all the time during work,” She smiles as she sees her boss’ shoulders relax and he puffs out some air. 

“Thank you,” He smiles, a genuine smile. “Tell Ellen the files can be in the system by 12 pm tomorrow, no later. I have to meet him,” He points to his phone, “Downstairs. Thank you for meeting with me,” He leads her out as he makes a beeline towards the elevator. 

Well, Julie thinks, maybe he is a little more interesting than she anticipated. 

\-----

After ‘The Call’, as Julie calls it, Mr.Kaspbrak seems a little more human to her. She doesn’t talk about ‘The Call’ to any of her coworkers because she knows how hard it was for her to be open about her wife with her coworkers, she can’t even imagine how it would feel to be outed to her employees. 

About 3 months after Mr.Kaspbrak started working at S&A she sees him early in the morning in the staff lounge. Julie has been working her ass off and needed to be at work at 6 am to get all of her work done in time for the day. She walks through the elevator doors and heads straight towards the coffee maker before she stops in tracks. Mr. Kaspbrak is at the coffee maker with his phone situated between his chin and shoulder blade while he's mixing his coffee. She steps closer and can only hear her boss talking. 

“Oh come on you know I would have stayed in bed longer if I wanted to, dipshit, but I need to situate some accounts so I can be home to have dinner with Bev and Ben,” Mr. Kaspbrak talks into the phone. “Shut the fuck up, I’m not having phone sex with you at 6 in the god damn morning. Go be horny by yourself,” She can hear mumbling on the other end of the line and Mr.Kaspbrak sighs, “Well it’s not my fucking fault that Stan cancleed. He’s probably out bird hunting or some shit,” The other end laughs and says something else, “Do not fucking call me that, you asshole, I didn’t almost die to hear your dumbass call me Eds all the goddamn time,” 

Did I hear that right? Julie thinks. Did he almost die?

“I’ll call you later, okay? Bye, love you asshole,” And Mr. Kaspbrak hangs up the phone and heads out the other door to the lounge. 

\-----

The next day she makes a note on her phone about what she knows about Edward Kaspbrak

He has a husband  
His husband calls him ‘Spaghetti’ and ‘Eds’  
He almost died  
He cusses like crazy to his husband 

Not a very long list 

\-----

About 6 months after Mr. Kaspbrak arrived at S&A he shows up at Julie’s desk in a rush. 

“Excuse me, Julie, I was wondering if you could sit in my office for calls while I’m out? I have an important meeting with a friend,” He asks her. 

“Of course, Mr .Kaspbrak, whatever you need,” She gets up to follow him to his office and is instructed to take a break in his office and answer any calls while he is out. 

“Thank you so much Julie and please call me Eddie,” He smiles at her as he grabs his coat and wallet and races out of the door. She can barely process him leaving because she can call him Eddie now! First name basis!

After 30 minutes of sitting there, waiting for the phone to ring, it rings. She answers it and is about to say “Edward Kaspbrak’s office, Mr. Kaspbrak is out right now, would you like for me to relay him a message?” but the person on the phone starts speaking a mile a minute. 

“Eddie! Eds! Spaghetti! Spaghedward! Baby! Love! Why haven’t you been answering my calls? I got the Netflix deal baby! We’re going to be filming my standup in a month! Isn’t that fucking amazing!” The person, who Julie presumes to be Eddie’s husband, exclaims loudly without taking a single breath in between. 

“I’m so sorry, sir, but Mr. Kaspbrak is out of the office right now. I'm so sorry for the confusion,” She winces. 

“Oh, shit, sorry about that. Did he say where he was going? Actually, fuck, nevermind. Who am I talking to?” The other person on the line asks. 

“This is Julie Walker. Edward Kaspbrak is my boss,” She sighs as she’s thinking of all the different ways she’s going to be fired. 

“Oh my god! The Julie?! My Eds literally never stops talking about you!” She can tell he’s smiling through the phone, “Oh, shit, sorry, where are my manners. My name’s Richie,” He says.

“It’s nice to meet you Richie,” She hesitates, “Does Eddie really talk about me?”

Richie laughs “Yeah he does! You’re his favorite employee! You’re honestly one of the only people in the office that he can stand,” RIchie laughs again, “Well I better find that asshole so I can share the news that I just shared with you. Also, don’t tell Eds that I talked to you, he’ll beat the shit out of me,” And the line goes dead. 

Julie can’t stop smiling the rest of the day. 

\------

Now that Julie has talked to Eddie’s husband she wants to really know him. 

About 10 months after Julie started working for Eddie. It was a boring Wednesday morning at 11:00. Julie had a late night watching Netflix comedy specials with her wife and Julie just wanted to go home and take a long luxurious nap. 

Julie sighed and headed to the coffee maker for the third time that day when a delivery man walks through the elevator doors with a giant card filled with roses of every color making a rainbow. Her eyes widened as he wheeled them over to the secretary’s desk. “I have a delivery for an Eddie Kaspbrak,” He told the secretary and her eyes widened like Julie’s. 

The secretary (who’s name Julie thought was Angela but was actually Allison) called Eddie and everyone in the area waited anxiously to see their boss’ reaction. 

Julie stood by the coffee maker as Eddie headed to the desk. His face flushed red when he saw the roses and his eyes darted around as everyone was watching him.

“Oh my fucking God,” Eddie muttered and took the card from the roses. His face flushed an even darker red and it went all the way down to his neck when he read it. He tucked the card into his breast pocket, coughed, and then told everyone, “What’re you looking at? Get back to work,” The delivery man wheeled the roses to Eddie’s office and every surface was covered in flowers. 

Well Julie thought I guess Richie is a romantic. Maybe it's their anniversary? 

Julie thought it was a very sweet gesture and didn’t expect there to be more because a room filled with flowers? That was even a lot for her. 

Well, Julie was wrong. Very wrong. 

Every hour after that a different delivery man came in with something for Eddie. Chocolate covered strawberries, teddy bears, spaghetti(?), and boxes of chocolate. Each gift came with a little card that made Eddie blush every time. 

Julie’s desk was between the secretary’s desk and Eddie’s office so of course she was gonna be nosy. 

After 3:00, the gifts stopped and everything seemed to be back to normal. 

And of course, Julie was wrong once again. 

At 5:00 everyone was packing their stuff and finishing up their last reports for the day when the elevator door opened again. Julie and her coworkers perked up and were ready for another delivery man when a tall man with unruly black hair and thick glasses came through the door with a bouquet of roses. Julie recognized the man almost immediately as Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier, her wife’s favorite comedian. He walked over to the secretary’s desk. 

“Hey doll, can you tell the old boss man that his ball and chain is here,” The man said as the entire office was staring at him with gaping mouths. Everyone knew who he was. 

The secretary (Allison) had a confused look on her face, "I'm sorry sir, you must be in the wrong department. Edward Kaspbrak is the ‘boss man’ for this floor, you must be looking for Sheryl or Amanda who are bosses on other floors. I can direct you to them if you’d like,” 

Richie laughed loudly, “Good joke, good joke, you should probably be the comedian here,” He stopped laughing and realized that the secretary was serious, “Oh, shit, you’re serious? Do I look straight to you? I’m on the right floor, can you just get Eddie out here we’ve got a reservation in about,” Richie looked down at his watch, “30 minutes,” The secretary’s eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed like a fish. 

Julie short circuited. Eddie’s Richie is THE Richie Tozier? How is that possible? They’re complete opposites. 

“Of course sir, I’ll tell him to come out right away,” Allison hurried and sent Eddie a message. 

The entire office was still staring, everyone frozen, waiting for things to unfold. 

Before there could be any more silence the door to Eddie’s office opened and he walked towards the front desk. Halfway he stopped and stared at Richie who had a gigantic smile on his face. 

“Hey Eds! Happy 1 year baby! Did you like my gifts?” Richie exclaimed meeting Eddie in the middle and giving him a big hug. Eddie hugged back and whispered “Of course I did, idiot,” 

“Ready? I got a reservation at that fancy ass Italian restaurant you’ve been wanting to try,” Richie exclaimed and handed the bouquet of roses to Eddie. Eddie wrapped his arm around Richie’s waist and they walked towards the elevator. 

“Yeah I’m ready but how in the fuck are we gonna get all of those roses in our house? Do you know how many fucking bees are gonna come in cause of those? You know that Bev hates bees and Ben’s allergic to them!” Eddie waved the roses around to make a point and Richie barked out a laugh. 

“I didn’t get them for you because they’re practical I got them for you because I’m the best husband in the world,” Richie made kissy noises at Eddie and Eddie flicked him in the forehead as they stepped into the elevator.

“Shut the fuck up, dipshit,” Eddie said endearingly and the elevator doors closed before the rest of the office could hear the end of their bickering. 

Well that was interesting… Julie thought and she packed her bags and went home to tell her wife everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> This is also only edited by me so sorry if there are errors
> 
> And if you wanna find me on Tumblr I'm @oreosrgay 
> 
> Also let me know if you want more Reddie!


End file.
